


Breakfast and a Show - February 18, 2021

by banjo99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99





	Breakfast and a Show - February 18, 2021

“I’d like to make an announcement, “Dumbledore said. 

“Skeeterbucks is opening a to-go cart for on demand sales In the Astronomy Tower. Don’t ask why; you all know why. Snogging can really take it out of you,” the headmaster stated. 

“Plus I get so much more gossip for Witch Weekly!” Skeeter said.

“And I get to punish more people!” Umbridge ejaculated loudly.

“This was more fun when it was just Brian’s action station...” Ron said, shoveling down food between mounds of eggs and bacon. 

“Breakfast hadn’t had that many great shows lately....”Harry said. 

“And some how I’m dead and Cedric lives!” Cho (Killer Ghost) said.

“Did someone call my name?” Cedric asked, breaking away from a deep sensual snog with Neville. 

“10 points from Griffindor!” Snape shouted. “You know that belongs in the Astronomy tower!”


End file.
